Full Metal Alchemist and the 10th Homunculi
by Teletubby2015
Summary: Kim and Shego are sent to the FMA universe where they meet Edward and Alphonse Elric and many other FMA characters.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Alphonse Elric were at Central City HQ looking for Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Al why do we need to talk to Mustang again?" a young boy of 16 known as the Full Metal Alchemist asks a suit of armor.

"He knows something about the tenth Homunculi Perfection." the suit of armor known as Al replies.

"Oh that's right." Edward says.

They run into Alex Louis Armstrong the strong arm alchemist.

"Oh hello there Elric brothers what brings you back to Central City?" asks the strong arm alchemist.

"We're looking for Colonel Mustang the flame alchemist." Al says before a portal opens and deposits a redheaded women and a pale skinned raven haired women before rapidly closing.

"Who are you two!?" asks Edward Elric.

"I'm Kim Possible and you are?" the redhead asks the young state alchemist.

"I'm Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and also the youngest state alchemist ever." says the blonde.

"But there's no such thing as alchemy!" Kim asks confused.

"Hello Princess we're not in Middleton anymore." says the raven haired women with pale almost green skin.

"If this isn't Middleton then where are we?" Kim asks looking around thoughtfully.

"What is that on your right hand palm, Kim?" Alponse asks the redhead.

"I didn't have this before I came through that portal." Kim says as she looks at her right hand palm.

"What the hell is that!?" Shego

"It's called the Ouroboros tattoo or the snake eating its own tail, it is the mark of the Homunculi or artificial human beings." Edward says with a look of utter shock.

"Then why do I have the mark?" Kim asks starting to panic.

"It seems to me that you were sent to a different universe so you could most likely lead a relatively normal life, at least that's my theory." Alphonse says to his brother Edward.

"Why would they do that blondie?" Shego asks as she crosses her arms.

"I don't know but there has to be a reason." Edward says rubbing his chin in thought.

"I did it to give her a chance at a somewhat normal life." says a mysterious male voice behind them.

"Homunculus why?" Alphonse asks the father of the Homunculi.

"Because she was perfect, beautiful and innocent and I didn't want her to destroy that innocence by being a Homunculi so I sent her to a different universe hoping she would do some good where ever she ended up." Homunculus says with a sad smile.

"What is my real name then?" Kim asks dejectedly.

"Perfection my dear." Homunculus says.

 _This is my first Full Metal Alchemist and Kim Possible crossover so let me know how I did._

 _What will happen next? You'll find out this and more in the next installment of FMA and the 10_ _th_ _Homunculi. Yours truly, Teletubby2015_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Previously in Full Metal Alchemist and the 10_ _th_ _Homunculi-_

"Homunculus why?" Alphonse asks the father of the Homunculi.

"Because she was perfect, beautiful and innocent and I didn't want her to destroy that innocence by being a Homunculi so I sent her to a different universe hoping she would do some good where ever she ended up." Homunculus says with a sad smile.

"What is my real name then?" Kim asks dejectedly.

"Perfection my dear." Homunculus says.

 _-Back to the Present-_

"Who are you old man?" Shego asks the man named Homunculus.

"I am dear Shego the father of all Homunculi, and Kimberly's or as I called Perfection's creator." the old man says as he looks at Kim who's shoulders are hunched and shaking.

"Why are you crying Kimberly?" Edward asks looking at the Homunculus known as Perfection or as she was more commonly known Kimberly Ann Possible.

"Because I'm trapped in a weird universe and now I find out that I'm not even human why shouldn't cry?" Kim asks before another ragged sob escapes her throat.

"Kimmie we'll figure out what is going how to get ourselves back home to Middleton." Shego says trying to comfort the distraught redhead.

"I don't belong there or among the Possible's, I'm staying here where I truly belong." Kim says as she pushes Shego away from her.

"You're not a monster my dear Kimberly, just the next step in evolution for the human race." Homunculus says as he places a hand on one of Kim's shaking shoulders.

"Leave me alone, everyone just leave me alone." Kim says as her emerald green eyes start to glow with a greenish ethereal light.

"Look at her eyes Big Brother they're glowing!" Al says pointing at Kim's emerald green eyes.

"What is going on with her eyes Homunculus?" Edward asks as Kim let's out an ear piercing scream.

"Her Homunculi powers are starting to manifest." Homunculus says as Kim's eyes start glowing brighter and brighter.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Shego asks in a panicky tone.

"No we have to let them manifest." Homunculus says as he puts a soothing hand on Shego's right shoulder.

"What are her powers anyway?" Edward asks the old man.

"She has all the abilities of the other Homunculi combined." Homunculus says with a proud smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't look so proud it could still most likely kill her!" the Elric brothers say angrily at the same time.

"Whoa calm down Elric brothers." says Major Armstrong.

"But all those powers inside Kim could kill her!" Al says hotly.

"Don't worry Metal Man Kimmie is too stubborn to let that overwhelm her." Shego says with a fond and loving smile.

"You love her don't you Shego?" asks Major Armstrong rhetorically.

"Very much so but she doesn't feel the same for me." Shego says with a sad smile.

"I know how that feels Shego." Ed says looking over at the green-skinned woman.

"How would you know what it feels like?" Shego asks annoyed.

"Because I'm in love with my best friend Winry." Ed says with a sad, melancholy smile.

 _This is my first Full Metal Alchemist and Kim Possible crossover so let me know how I did._

 _What will happen next? You'll find out this and more in the next installment of FMA and the 10_ _th_ _Homunculi. Read and Review please. Yours truly, Teletubby2015_


End file.
